Comfort
by karissycloud
Summary: Cloud and tifa have a interesting relationship. Sometimes they just need someone to hold. Rated T for minor cussing. It is my first fanfiction so please review! (Ps, it's cloti) Taken right after AC.


Cold sweat dripped down the pale skin of the lifeless boy laying on the cold, steel table. Shivers ran down the boys spine as he heard the loud cackling and footsteps of the man he dreaded most. Hojo. "How is my fine specimens doing today, hmm?" The mad professor smile across his greasy mess of a face, or how the boy put it. The boy bit his lip to keep back all the things he wanted to say to the sick bastard.

"Leave him alone!" The other specimen, presumably Zack, but in the professors eyes he was nothing more than a tool, called from his tank prison. "Quiet specimen Z, or you'll be next!" Hojo hissed. "And you, if you be a good specimen and stay still, then I'll leave him alone." He nudged his head towards Zack. The painful drills and saws the crazed scientist used terrified yet astonished the boy. Even though It would leave him feeling worse than he already did, he had to to curious to how the professor even got the rights to use the most crazy of tools. But the one he hated the most was the electric shock tests.

He would be strapped down to a gurney so tight he could barley breathe, then hooked up to millions of wires. Then it would start. First a loud cranking noise could be heard, followed by cracks of electricity. Then the pain would come flowing onto him like waves. After hours of torcherment, he would be thrown back into his tank to float there till the next day. "Come on Cloud, we will figure someway out of here.." Zack would say. And cloud felt the hope his companion had, but to tell the truth, he knew it was impossible. They had guards everywhere. Then just as cloud rose his head to respond back to Zack, a sudden jolt of pain stabed threw his chest, and he noticed he was in the mako reactor with sephiroth. But this time sephiroth laughed. "You can't fight back, your only my puppet." And threw him into the nearby electrical cored wall.

Cloud shot up breathing shallowly, his head and stomach hurt, and was very nautious. He quickly sprung to the side of his bed and grabbed the bucket that he kept there. He was sure glad as hell he didn't throw up, but still felt sick to his stomach. "Why every night now?" He said into the night. Ever since he had gotten his memories back he had been plauged by nightmare after nightmare. And all of the same thing, the basement of the shinra mansion. Where he spent 5 years of his life, trapped in a tube.

He bit his lip to keep himself from tearing up at the memories of all the crazed experiments that were done on his young body. 'It shouldn't be so hard! I beat the great sephiroth dammit!' He thought to himself. He felt his eyes water up and the tears run down his face. Zack. He was always there for him, and cloud knew he didn't do anything in return. Zack had gotten him out of the hellhole, carried him a continent and a half across the world, and gave his life for him. Not only was he clouds best friend, but his only friend at the matter, and at the time.

Cloud quickly snapped into focus as he heard a knock at his door. "Cloud? Are you alright? I heard someone sobbing? May I come in?" He heard a familiar woman's voice call Did tifa hear him? How could he let himself be loud like that? Cloud didn't know how to react and just pretended to be asleep. He heard his door crack, and someone approach him. "What am I to do with you? Come on I know your not asleep." She poked him. He sighed and sat up making sure not to face eye contact with her.

"Its, nothing, I'm just a little stressed right now tiff." He tried to say as smoothly as he could. "Yeah, cause what I heard was a 'little stressed'." Tifa smiled, giggling a bit. Somehow, tifa could always calm him down, even in the worst predicaments. He turned and faced her, his glowing Sapphire orbs bearing into ruby. "How come every time your around, it seems to calm me?" He said without realizing it. Tifa blinked in surprise and smiled softly. "I do? Hmm, I guess that's cause I'm good with children." She laughed. "Hey, so I'm a child now?" Cloud smirked slightly. "Yep now scoot over child, I want some room." Tifa nudged cloud over and sat down next to him. She always had that effect on him. Comforting him at any time, even if it was unnecessary. "Thanks tifa." After a few minutes passed cloud said quietly. "I feel better already."


End file.
